Sentenced to homicide
by Pikana
Summary: One sentence, one smasher, one death. Happy Halloween. All the brawl and melee characters are after you... so try to stay alive this year, okay?


Her song was a warning to turn back... but too bad you fell asleep... you can asleep for eternity for that.

One small fireball could do so much carnage- he had the star... he was the star and no one else.

His hulking figure played in the shadow of the moonlight; he'd come from behind and crush their heads with his bare hands.

He couldn't skewer eyeballs so easily, the Master Sword's point was so sharp that it'd often pierce through his whole head: oh well... more meat for his wolfish side to eat.

The plasma oozed from the canon as it was charged up to the brim- the innocent children begged for mercy as she aimed and released.

Now that she was disarmed, she was free to move and free to tear open the youths' lungs.

One finger, one fox keep going... two fingers, one fox keep going... three fingers, one fox keep going so the fox will be merry and bright.

The shock was the murderer- the body smoked and sizzled while a lone creature crawled up and began gnawing the bones.

He was not delicate or a woman, he was a capable prince and a proud murderer: that's what he said when he cut out the heart in front of his eyes.

The night made him invisible, he slipped through with his 9 hammer: people came past and then 'CRACK'

The negative energy pulsated and caused them to experience their worst nightmares- all the plumber could do was smile and watch.

Hiding in the trees, with his eyes sparkling bright, he'd fire his lethal projectiles- it was about time he upgraded from peanuts anyway.

Crystals flew and broke into the skin; penetrating all too many vital arteries and showering the princess in blood.

Her needle penetrated the body... however, with it attached to her chain, she kept pushing it through and out again until the lips and eyes were completely sown up.

He was no angel, but hell's advocate: proven by the number of times he slashed the body-it was all in cleanly sliced pieces.

He didn't even have to slice... for pressing even the flat edge of the sword against a throat would puncture the throat.

His laser was the fastest- so it was natural to want to see how many shots went through before the body crumpled in a heap.

Pokemon weren't always needed... he was perfectly content with shredding the skin off with a potato peeler.

Leathery wings took to the sky and the inhabited places were set aglow with menacing light.

Drowning on land was a hard challenge, but the water flowed faster and faster while the victim moved slower and slower; then stopped completely.

It was too easy for the vines to slink up until they wrapped perfectly around the neck.

'Preparing yourself' was rather hard when your body has been hacked in half.

Bazooka, grenade or guns: all valuable allies when he was in this war fighting for terror.

The peach cake was the sweetest but, as every rose had its thorn, every peach had its poisoned pit.

Crunch and slide went the bones as the true dinosaur was unleashed.

The head was cut off and he couldn't stand looking at it- the face that dared to defy him- so he slashed the body open, teared out the insides and stashed the head in the perfect hiding spot.

As it gets colder, the body cuts off heat and blood circulation to the fingers: the twins were glad of their living, frozen sculpture snapped so easily.

Three times, without the jet in his hammer, would it take for a face to become completely disfigured and unrecognisable.

He howled as he cut through the body with his claws; he loved how his skin curdled and got under his nails.

He could see the aura waver before the lights left their eyes- he preferred the being to be a hollow shell anyway.

The green pulse beat its way, torturing the body of the target before it released- sending body chunks flying.

Impaling by spikes was far too easy for the hedgehog, so instead he would zoom in and kick the enemy until it ceased moving.

He would roar loudly as the beast within flourished- many fell and his teeth sunk in.

Running over a body once could be called an accident: but it was just cruel to run over someone eighteen times with the motorcycle.

The wind-waker made as an excellent utensil to aid in the matter- the wind would never cease causing the imminent destruction of everyone he reviled.

No mercy and no compassion, no enjoyment or rage: the reason for a robot to kill is for the satisfaction of completing a mission.

Red to burn, blue to drown, yellow to shock, purple to crush and white to poison: when he couldn't decide, he snickered and unleashed all of the monsters.

A fiery punch called for the yell of one followed by the silence of millions.

Timid no more- he had risen above that- however, the blood on his hands gave the shocking realisation that he was insane.

All he had to do was smile, play a little tune on his ocarina and give a smile... before stabbing his victim in the throat.

To watch his prey reduce to blabbering fools was enough: no one could resist his telekinetic energy and his mighty power.

He laughed as he plunged the Sword of Seals through- watch them all burn to cinders and to dust.

They had underestimated how powerful his lightning could be; sure he'd hurt himself, but that only made the kill more exciting.

His favourite method would have to be the syringe because, as fun as shoving pills down their throats, he could hear their petrified screams.

Inhale and inhale- this is the night to come and ask for a treat- Inhale to those who come to the door and then swallow down you.

**Happy Halloween**

**- Love from the Super Smash Bros and Pikana**


End file.
